morsapediafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:La morsa de Tueris
Por haber entrado en esta página de usuario te caerán del cielo link= remolachas. Hola a todos los bicéfalos que me quieren conocer. Me presento con el protocolo habitual, soy La morsa de Tueris, el hijo prodigio de La Morsa que me ha enviado a su lemúrido planeta lleno de Pardillos con la misión de enriquecerlos con un poco de Morsacultura a través de esta página con los alucinantes artículos que tenemos actualmente. Espero conocerte pronto con el estilo de tus ediciones y a través de mi discusión, sientete en confianza para dejarme algún mensaje capaz de hacer historia sobretodo si tu apellido es Galindo Reyes. Sobre Mí Simplemente soy el creador de la Morsapedia para el uso exclusivo de Morsas, Seres Humanos, Los Candidatos y Consumidores de Supradyn o Cabayol. Mi verdadero nombre es Alexander también conocido como el Escolapio y el Canciller del Pop. Actualmente soy estudiante en la escuela Pre-vocacional y siempre digo que Las Morsas son la Ley (no como tú). Si eres un nuevo Morsaeditor te doy un consejo, "Agrega un poco de anarquía, altera el orden establecido y todo se volvera un Kaos". Cuando quieras conocer un poco de mi historia ve a mi blog y deja tu opinión en la parte de abajo. 60px Este Usuario todo lo sabe y si no lo inventa. Una pequeña Sardina para La Morsa pero un gran Salmón para la humanidad thumb|Yo pensando en crear la Morsapedia. Conocí a la Morsa gracias a un colega simpático que alguna vez me recomendó para ver la película de "Across the Universe", mis bandas favoritas son U2 y The Beatles, así que cuando vi la escena fumada en que unen talentos para hacer un tributo a la Morsa comencé a investigar sobre ella y quedé anonadado. Luego de eso compré el juego de Lost:Via Domus por lo que me empezó a parecer que Lost era alucinante (Sobretodo cuando El Hombre de Negro mataba a los Pardillos). Un día pensé si hay una enciclopedia de Lost, ¿Porqué no habría de haber una sobre la Morsa?, y fue así como nació la supérflua Morsapedia. Todo fue alucinante, los artículos, la portada, el mensaje, pero aún necesitaba algo de vida así que llamé a un Usuario que conocí en Lostpedia llamado FedericoF, le dije que si podía darme una mano con la página y hasta el momento ha sido uno de los editores más importantes. Poco después me presentaron a un pringaillo llamado George el cual se quedo fascinado mientras le contaba la historia de la Morsa así que me quiso ayudar un poco en la Morsapedia, lo primero que hice fue convertirlo en guardián de los mandamientos tras 3 largas semanas mientras los perfeccionabamos, actualmente estamos redactando la Santa Morsabiblia que espero que este lista y disponible para Julio de 2010. En Plantel Azteca, mi sitio principal de ataques terroristas, nos hemos encargado algunos amiguetes y yo de proporcionar una temática diaria siendo nuestra principal misión para que las 24 horas de todos los días sean mucho menos aburridos y un poco más fumados que van desde el Miércoles de Performance hasta el inolvidable Viernes de Explosión en el cual ponemos una enorme bocina con 6 horas seguidas de solo Rock y nada más que Rock para agitar nuestras corbatas en el aire y presumimos nuestros poblados mostachos a las damas que se desmayan en nuestros brazos. Paz. Tareas Artículos por crear *Iggy Pop *Emperador Chapatín *Estrella Mortal *Cracken *Realidad Alternativa *Santa Morsabiblia *Esta *Lanza *Equipo Piraña Artículos por mejorar *Jim LaFleur *Triple Gonzo Frases Trascendentales Gustos Música Interpretes Dato: Mi género favorito es el Rock #Triple Gonzo 15px #The Beatles #U2 #Iggy Pop #Rolling Stones #Metallica #Dragon Force #Café Tacuba #Molotov #Stone Roses 15px [[Archivo:Baile 2.gif|thumb|Así es como bailo "Master of Puppets".]] Canciones #Saqué cero en mi exámen de actitud 15px #I Am the Walrus #Miracle Drug #Baby #Sympathy for the Devil #Master of Puppets #Trough the fire and flames #Chilanga Banda #El Frijolero #Love Spreads 15px Cine Y para saber cual es mi película favorita me basó en el director y el tema que desarrolla la historia: #Across the Universe 15px #Magical Mystery Tour #Matrix #Estar Guars #Misión Imposible #Indiana Jones #007 15px Sujetos que han fijado el destino del mundo Estos son solo algunos videos de los sujetos que han cambiado al mundo con su música, cuando quieras tener una buena charla sobre ellos sólo avisame. Iggy Pop pKGYrOap5BE John Lee Hooker GRbtVpMn43I Bob Dylan qCR1Q3OyF6U The Beatles 8A4r2RU1u3g Rolling Stones qXcNQTa3zgs U2 7UufsC8ORQQ Candidatos al Pullitzer En seguida podrán ver algunas de mis imagenes favoritas que hay dentro de los artículos de Morsapedia: Archivo:Los Números.jpg|El código de seguridad deberá ser insertado cada 108 minutos.|link=Los Números Joe Satriani.jpg|Joe Satriani utilizando su técnica Long Blink.|link=Joe Satriani Ladrón subacuático.jpg|Un ladrón submarino de Charles Widmore se quiere robar un adorno del Palacio de la Morsa.|link=Palacio de la Morsa A Prueba.jpg|Bear Grylls tiene un apéndice realmente poderoso.|link=A Prueba de Todo Lars Ulmrich.jpg|Lars Ulmrich goza de hacerle como perro.|link=Metallica Amanecer en Londres.jpg|Francia debe ser un sitio muy romántico.|link=Torre Eiffel Burbuja 100.jpg|Como me asusta esa cosa. Que la Morsa se apiade de nosotros.|link=Burbuja Morsa Bross.JPG|Nada mejor que un clásico videojuego.|link=Mario Bross Jim LaFleur.jpg|''"Hay nuevo sheriff en el pueblo, más vale que os acostumbreis"|link=Jim LaFleur Escudo de la Morsa.PNG|El Majestuoso Escudo de armas de la Orden Real de la Morsa.|link=Orden Real de la Morsa Enemy-Locke-portal.jpg|El Hombre de Negro esta furioso.|link=Cara de malo Darth Maul.jpg|Darth Maul y su inolvidable sable de luz de doble hoja.|link=Estar Guars John Locke Naranja.jpg|Ese FedericoF siempre haciendo sus travesuras.|link=Usuario:FedericoF Vandalismo.jpg|Son alucinantes los Efectos Especiales. Viejo mala onda.jpg|¡Debemos hacer un estrago contra este sujeto!|link=Viejo mala onda Edgar Allan Poe.jpg|En esos tiempos aún no había fotografías a color.|link=Edgar Allan Poe Abbey Road.jpg|He aquí a los 4 sujetos más barbudos grosos del mundo.|link=The Beatles Robot Estar Guars.png|Me encanta ver una amistad, aún más entre un robot y un bote de basura.|link=Robots Poli.jpg|Los policias deben jugar una cascarita todos los días.|link=Policias Hombres huevo.jpg|Los Hombres Huevo también tienen derechos así como Garantías Individuales|link=Hombres Huevo Poder de los Simios.jpg|El Hombre de Negro no puede dejar de ver a la Imponente Luz.|link=Fuente del poder de los simios Charlie Pace.jpg|Charlie Pace se la pasa viendo al cielo en lugar de huír del peligro.|link=Drive Shaft Giratina.png|La Giramascota tomando una siesta psicodélica (Nótese el intenso color rojo)|link=Morsamanuales/¿Cómo entrar al mundo invertido? Morsa bienvenida.JPG|¡Bienvenido a la Morsapedia!|link=Portada Button sig.png|Las firmas son tan alucinantes|link=Usuario Discusión:La morsa de Tueris MerlusaBall.jpg|Apoyemos al equipo de las merlusas|link=El rey de las merlusas Ballena de error.JPG|La Ballena de Error, el peor enemigo de un Twistero.|link=Morsamanuales/¿Cómo uso el Twister? PH.gif|Analizemos el PH.|link=Misión:Hacker Membresía.jpg|Un bobo pingüino festejando que consiguió su membresía.|link=Club Penguin Pecas y LaFleur.jpg|El primer beso de Pecas y Jim LaFleur|link=Jim LaFleur Frida Kahlo.jpg|Richard Alpert tiene el record de las pestañas, y Frida Kahlo el de las sejas. Amor y Paz.png|'Amor, Paz y Libertad''' ADN.jpg|El ADN extraido de la Matrix|link=ADN y ATP Pista 1.jpg|El misterioso reloj de bolsillo de la Misión 4. Pata de conejo.gif|El arma más poderosa que han creado los Hackers.|link=Pata de conejo Userboxes A continuación podrán ver algunos datos interesantes que ni Jacob podría adivinar sobre mí. Están en diagonal para que se vea más guay. ||||| Enlaces Externos Estos son algunos otros sitios donde me pueden encontrar en internet: *Lostpedia - Mismo nombre de usuario, aún no soy administrador, pero planeo serlo XD. *Georgepedia - No suelo usar la zona de pruebas, pero reviso que todo esté en orden. *Metro Flog - Una pequeña red social para matar el tiempo de vez en cuando y firmar en las fotos de otros contactos. *Twister - Otra red social un poco más conocida. *'alexandercarmona1977@hotmail.com' - Cuenta de correo electrónico, también usada para chatear. *'badcc_jovi@hotmail.com' - Cuenta de mi Alter Ego. (No confien en que diga la verdad) *Club Penguin - Me conecto en el servidor "Aurora Boreal" y mi nombre de pingüino es "Lalo Mac Chi". Disponible sólo los fines de semana. Categoría:Usuarios